


The Final Obstacle

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Philip and Shotaro are Pokemon trainers. They've all got all their badges. Now they're going against the Elite Four -- but tandem battles aren't allowed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



Shotaro was perfectly capable of battling one-on-one. He just preferred not to.

He'd met Philip not long after he'd left Pallet Town. They'd traveled together for a day or so, until they reached the outskirts of Viridian City and Philip started acting skittish. He'd made up some excuse about something he'd had to do, and they'd split up from there, and Shotaro hadn't really thought anything of it. It had been nice having someone else around, sure, but Philip was just some random other kid. He was no one really special.

Not yet, anyway.

After running into each other again in Mount Moon they'd stuck together. They didn't always get along at first — Shotaro thought Philip was weird and kind of stuck-up, and Philip thought Shotaro was too nice when it came to battling, but somehow, over time, they'd learned to work with each other. At some point they stopped engaging in single battles entirely, aside from when they were training against one another.

They double-battled against other trainers, against Gym Leaders, and eventually against Philip's father, the leader of Team Rocket himself. At every step they were together.

And now they stood in front of the gate leading to Lorelei, the first of the Elite Four, and the guard barring the way was saying that only one of them could go through at a time.

Shotaro looked over at Philip. Philip looked back.

"It's all right," said Philip with a smile. "I'll be waiting for you to beat them."

"It's not right!" Shotaro argued. "This whole time, if it hadn't been for you..."

Philip sighed fondly. "You make a compelling point. But I don't think it's one that he—" He nodded to the guard. "—is willing to entertain."

"One trainer at a time," the guard said grumpily. "Those are the rules."

"You don't get it!" Shotaro clenched his fists at his sides. "He and I together make a single trainer. So if we both go in, that's still just one. Now get out of the way!"


End file.
